The Hundred-Acre Wood
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Heffalumps are everywhere! Parker may be one of them! Or is he? As the dragonoid Parker Dooley makes his way through the Hundred-Acre Wood, a new lesson is handed to him. Will Maranguan come out to play? Or is it Parker's imagination? Sequel to 'The Land of Talking Animals'.
1. Heffalumps

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _Winnie-the-Pooh_, "Star Wars", and Disney Princesses. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, A.A. Milne, George Lucas, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the third part in my Moral Compass fanfiction mini-series, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

We'll return to the Land of Talking Animals. For now, enjoy this little random adventure my OC dragonoid Parker Dooley is going through in the Hundred-Acre Wood. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley stared at the forest he entered not long ago. It was definitely the Hundred-Acre Wood. Only, he was alone. Where was everybody?

Parker was a dragonoid with a thin, muscular, humanoid, lizard-like body and a dragon-like head. His scales were smooth and light reddish color. He had a short snout with a tipped end pointed up towards the sky, yellow cat-like eyes, long, furry, red ears, and short, grey, curvy, and wavy horns. His black claws, resting on his fingers and his toes, were retracted since he wasn't doing battle with anyone. His black spikes ran down his back to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker had bloodshot red eyes, pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes, and burns, bruises, and cuts all over his body, tail, and head. As he became good again, his eyes returned to their natural yellow color, but with one flaw: swirling red mist flowed in his yellow irises, making him between the light and the darkness or so it seemed. Eventually, his eyes returned fully to yellow, when he became whole and good again, but that wasn't without help.

As a human-hobbit, the form he often turned into, Parker resembled Frodo Baggins, Parker's brother-in-law Tobias, and his great-grandson Terrence Dooley. Parker, in this human-hobbit form, had bright blue eyes, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly brown hair resting on his head and the tops of his feet.

Parker had met Frodo once at the Chesapeake Manor, when Frodo told him he was his descendant before Parker used his powers on the lad to make him fall asleep. This made Frodo to forget what happened to him and who Parker was. It was just as well, but Parker wasn't sure how long the spell would last; at least, until it wore off. Then, the light red dragonoid was in big trouble!

For now, that would do. Parker would allow it to pass for the time being.

One perk of having shapeshifter abilities was that Parker Dooley's clothes changed with him. He wore a white shirt, brown breeches, tan suspenders, and a blue cloak. His white shirt had a hole ripped in it with a blood stain circling it from having a blaster bolt burn his left arm. The wound healed and closed completely, but the pain from the wound was leftover. Parker feared it was another wound, another pain, that he would have to live with for the rest of his life. Whether or not it made him wiser was for the Fates to decide.

For now, he was lucky that the blaster bolt burn was the only wound he received since leaving his best friend and apprentice, the human woman named Qua'ra, on the planet Zafna, after learning about the female snow leopard Melisandre's actions there, dismantling the Shadow Empire, and soon transforming Zafna into the planet Teremode, which would become a barren, broken landscape that would eventually be restored in the Third Age.

It could not come any sooner.

.

Eliza Bowler-Dooley, Parker's human wife, was dead because of Parker becoming whole again. After the Sith Emperor Vitiate betrayed Parker, while the light red dragonoid was Maranguan, Parker returned to Dromund Kaas to do battle against the Sith Emperor for a second time. Parker lost the fight and worse lost his wife and his sister-in-law to Vitiate's Force Powers.

Parker had not been the same ever since, but now his heart couldn't stop thinking about his wife and the will to see her again in the Portal Realm as soon as possible. If only time had been friendlier, then he wouldn't have to worry about anything, including his wife who was now a spirit and his guide during his next missions and quests.

Parker hoped this trip to the Hundred-Acre Wood meant he could come back to his wife, as well as see how the Land of Talking Animals fared with their new High Queen Melisandre. Parker hoped nothing bad happened to that realm, or else it would be another mess Parker would have to clean up.

If only Alindor, the golden house cat, Druid, and Shapeshifter, could assist him. Then all would be well. But only time would tell how that would work out, given Alindor decided to stay in the Land of Talking Animals, instead of heading to the Shapeshifter's Migration with all the other shapeshifters.

Parker wished him luck, hoping against hope that the golden house cat and his family would be safe and sound. He couldn't say the same for Alindor's mother, the cream-colored Oriental Cat named Jine, the one cat who scratched him and beat him up during his years before Parker became Maranguan. It was a price they were all willing to pay up in the end.

.

Parker huffed. There was nothing to do except to explore these woods and see where they led him. He trekked, searching for something or someone to guide him in the right direction.

He checked this way and that. Still nothing. Wait. What was that sound? Who was there?

"Hello?" Parker asked, hearing the giggles from a child. "Hello?"

"Hello," a fluffy yellow bear, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, shocked Parker. The light red dragonoid yelped, staring at the bear in fright. Would the bear attack him? Huh? This bear didn't want to fight, but one never knew what would happen to him out in this forest. Now did it? The yellow bear giggled, liking the dragonoid. "My name is Pooh! Winnie the Pooh! Are you looking for someone?"

"Um…" Parker looked around, confused. "Not really."

"Oh!" Pooh cried out in joy. "Then we'll be friends!"

"Sounds good to me," a grey donkey said, gloomily.

"Oh my!" Pooh said, noticing the grey donkey was there. "It's only a dragonoid, Eeyore."

"Sure looks like a heffalump," Eeyore said, sadly.

"What's a heffalump?" Parker asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't know?" Pooh asked, curiously.

"No. Should I?" Parker asked, sternly.

"Heffalumps are big," Eeyore said. "Ignorant and very scary. He looks like a heffalump to me." He gazed up at Parker as he said those words.

"Whatever a heffalump is, I'm not one of them," Parker said, confused.

"He even talks like a heffalump," Eeyore said. "Why bother. He sure doesn't imagine. He doesn't play. Must be a heffalump."

"For the last time, I'm not a heffalump!" Parker shouted, as an assortment of creatures hid. He grumbled, looking at Pooh and discovering he had walked away.

"You don't believe," Pooh said, sorrowful. "Why bother."

"Pooh! Come on! I'm not a heffalump! Pooh!" Parker said, chasing after the bear, only to discover he was gone.

Parker looked around, searching for the animals that claimed he was a heffalump. It didn't take much for the light red dragonoid to know what they were talking about. But why him? Something wasn't right.

And the voices. The trunk-like sounds growing louder by the second. Parker felt his forehead, trying his best to keep focused. But he couldn't keep focused. Maranguan wanted to come out to play.

_What are you afraid of? Let me out, please? Just… let me out!_ Maranguan's voice rang true in Parker's mind.

"Get out of my head!" Parker whimpered, trying to relax. But he couldn't relax! He wanted to fight his demons! Maranguan was a nuisance. And where were those heffalumps?

Nowhere. They were nowhere and he was out in a grassy green field, where the animals were hiding behind trees. Parker couldn't take this. If those heffalumps wanted a fight, then they would get it!

First, he needed a weapon. Parker sighed, the voices calming down. He picked up his lightsaber hilt, turning it on to reveal the silver beamed blade. He knew what to do.

It was time to play.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Fates come from Greek Mythology.

-x-

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Childhood Again

Parker looked this way and that, charging at the air, seeing the heffalumps in his mind. It had been a long time since he ever played any games. Actually, it had been a long time since he was a young dragonling when he played games.

It was riveting playing games again. He could see the heffalumps in his field of vision, spotting Maranguan darting from one spot to the next. Parker would attack them with his silver-beamed lightsaber, doing what he could to show those creatures he would not be defeated!

He let out fierce screams, blasting the air with a bellowing orange flame, retracting the flame, extending his claws, and pouncing at the air again. By the time the game was over, he turned off his lightsaber, crashing beside the log with sweat beading down his face and chest.

Playtime was exhausting. So, why was he laughing? It felt so good to play again! Hmm. Maybe he played too hard.

"Wow." A little kangaroo approached him, as did other creatures in the forest. "That was impressive! I'm Roo. My mom's name is Kanga."

"Rabbit," Rabbit introduced himself.

"By jove, you took care of those heffalumps! They won't return," a brown owl said in delight. "I'm Owl."

"Piglet," said a timid pink piglet, hugging Parker.

"And the name's Tigger! T-I-double Guh-ER!" Tigger, an orange tiger with a bouncing tail, said in delight. "I guess you know Eeyore."

"Yup. Parker Dooley knows all about me," Eeyore said, approaching the group.

Parker smiled, chuckling joyously. "Wow. I suppose my name is famous in the book realms, too."

"When you help the worlds and realms, sometimes it's good to kick back," Eeyore said, kindly.

"And we'll have lots and lots of fun! That's for sure!" Tigger said in delight. "By the way, your princesses were looking for you. They crossed this realm. I think they need your help."

"Princesses? Oh right! Them. How could I forget about them?" Parker said, remembering the fourteen princesses who taught him a lesson on kindness, while Pooh and his friends taught him how to play. So, maybe it was wise to bring joy back into his life. These happier worlds helped with that. He'd hate to see them turn evil and corrupt.

"Parker, there you are!" an ebony-haired, pale-skinned woman wearing a blue and yellow dress approached the light red dragonoid. It was Snow White! Oh, how Parker missed her! "How are you? The other princesses and I were wondering when you'd come to our realm."

"This is part of your realm?" Parker asked in curiosity.

Snow White giggled. "Why yes! The Hundred-Acre Wood is not far from my kingdom. The other princesses and I hoped you would return someday and here you are!"

"That's great. What's the emergency?" Parker asked, willing to help out the princesses if he could.

"Well, nothing but you really need to go back to the Land of Talking Animals. A distress call came from Melisandre's kingdom. Something terrible has happened," Snow White said in disbelief. "It's a shame. I was really liking this new reign of hers."

Parker gulped. There was an emergency already? Was it important? He needed to know. However, someone was missing.

"Where is Pooh?" Parker asked, noticing Winnie the Pooh was missing.

"Oh no! We must find him! Let's get a search party!" Rabbit said as he and Pooh's friends wandered off, leaving Parker alone with Snow White.

"They'll be fine, won't they?" Snow White asked, curiously.

"You're asking me. This is your realm, remember?" Parker asked in return.

"Oh, right! I think I know where Pooh is," Snow White said, gathering Pooh's friends and telling them where the yellow bear went off to. She looked at Parker, asking him, "Won't you join us?"

Parker nodded. "Sure. I'd love to." He got up, departing from the log and following Snow White and Pooh's friends to a cliff, overlooking the forest. Parker sighed, determined to meet with Pooh, who sat on a log, gazing out at the forest.

"Oh. It's nice of you to join me at this hour," Pooh said, kindly.

Parker sat down beside him, gazing out at the horizon. Already, he'd been here for a few hours and it seemed like time was moving too fast for him.

"I have to go back. The Land of Talking Animals needs me. There's been an emergency. I have to go," Parker said, looking at Pooh.

"Oh, emergencies are important, but so is taking it easy and doing nothing. I do nothing all the time. It helps my brain think of things I hadn't thought of before," Pooh said, calmly.

"Well thank you for helping me remember what it was like to be a child," Parker said, timidly.

"You're welcome. My friends helped you with that, didn't they?" Pooh asked, curiously.

Parker chuckled. He did like this wooded area.

"Yes, they did so quite vigorously," Parker said, facing the bear.

"That's good. Everyone needs to be reminded of their childhood. Otherwise, we'd all forget about it. I don't want to forget you," Pooh said, hugging the light red dragonoid.

Parker smiled. He was happy for the bear and for himself. He felt lighter. That was good. It was a good to be reminded of his childhood and what it felt like to be a dragonling all over again.

"You're a silly old bear," Parker said, wondering if someone else would say something similar to what he was saying now, while patting the yellow bear gently on the back.

"And you're a good hugger," Pooh said in delight.

Parker laughed, releasing Pooh. It was good to be alive. It couldn't get worse, could it? That's what Parker feared. Well, at least he had fun in this realm while it lasted. Now, he just hoped things weren't too bleak in the Land of Talking Animals.


	3. Time Is Not on Our Side

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Parker released Pooh, standing up upon seeing a blue-rimmed portal swirl on the cliff in front of him. He sighed, knowing it was time to head back to the Land of Talking Animals. As he looked at the portal, thoughts raced through his mind. Would he ever come back to this realm? Would he see his new and old friends again?

"You will return, won't you?" Pooh asked, getting Parker's attention.

"I don't plan on being gone for very long," Parker said, kindly. He smiled at Snow White, Pooh, and Pooh's friends, telling them, "Should I not come back, then I will be glad to have met you all. If I do return, then I'll be glad to see you all again."

"And we'll be delighted to see you once more," Rabbit said, pointedly.

"Ooh! You'd best hurry! Every second you waste leads to more bad things happening in your realm," Snow White warned the light red dragonoid.

"I won't forget what you said or the lessons I learned here," Parker said, remembering something he said that was similar to this. He grinned, admitting to his friends, "I promise. I won't forget you or the kindness you have shown me, the lessons I learned, and the friends I made here. I'm honored to call you all my friends."

"That's great! Now go!" Snow said, pushing the light red dragonoid towards the portal.

Parker chuckled. It was enough for him show his playful side. Well, he had his playful side, at least. That didn't get lost in all the seriousness of his life.

"Okay!" Parker grinned, giggling. He hugged Snow, as he did for Pooh and Pooh's friends. As he neared the portal, he informed them, "I will come back! I won't forget you all!"

"Goodbye!" Pooh, Pooh's friends, and Snow White said in unison, waving to him as the light red dragonoid made his way through the portal, disappearing from the Hundred-Acre Wood and returning to the library at the Land of Talking Animals, where it all began.

*.*.*

That's it for the third part of my fanfiction mini-series, _The Moral Compass_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

The next part in my Moral Compass fanfic mini-series will focus on the Land of Talking Animals, where things are not looking so good for Alindor and his family. :(

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~ Aria Breuer


End file.
